Everytime We Touch
by Harpiebird
Summary: Post HoW. It was wrong beyond belief, but at the moment she didn’t care at all. This was what she needed. Her mind couldn’t even remember what had happened in Ambrose at the moment, and that was perfectly fine with her. WARNING: Incest, CarlyNick.


**Everytime We Touch**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from House of Wax.

**Couple:** Nick/Carly

**Type:** One Shot.

**Summary:** Post House of Wax. It was wrong beyond belief, but at the moment she didn't care at all. This was what she needed. Her mind couldn't even remember what had happened in Ambrose at the moment, and that was perfectly fine with her.

**Warning:** Adult Content. Incest.

**A/N:** I'm very thankful to everyone who liked _Warm Comfort I & II_ and _A Brother's Promise_. This story was inspired by _Everytime We Touch_ by _Cascada_. This story is a little like _Warm Comfort I_, hope you guys don't mind that too much.

**DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THIS PAIRING!**

**--**

It had been days since both Nick and Carly had escaped out of Ambrose. When they arrived home, their parents could barely stop flushing them with tons of worried looks and concerned words. They were both annoyed at both their parents but Carly felt slightly happy throughout it though. Mostly because they were finally letting Nick back home after about three years of him living on his own. Because she knew Nick was there, she felt more comforted then she had felt when she knew she was safe at home. Nick understood how she felt, seen what she saw, felt what she felt, etc. Carly highly doubted they had ever felt closer then now.

Even when they were miles away from Ambrose, Carly hardly ever liked whenever Nick left her without a word of where he was going. But she knew where he went; at least she hoped she guessed correctly. His old apartment is where she guessed he was going time to time. He lived with Dalton when he hadn't been in jail. When she was there a few times before Ambrose happened, it wasn't all that messy, but she visited once in awhile whenever Nick was there.

At the moment their parents were visiting their mother's sister. Nick and Carly refused to go; they still didn't want to talk to anyone about what had happened. Their parents knew the basics. All their friends were killed, a pair of brothers tried to kill them, and it was all in a small town called Ambrose. They tried to talk to them, but neither Carly nor Nick wanted to explain anything, especially to them.

Sitting on her bed, Carly tried in vain to try to find something to distract her mind from the memories. She couldn't consecrate on reading a book or a magazine, or playing a game on the computer. She couldn't even distract her mind with TV, which on normal occasions would distract her. With a small groan of annoyance, Carly fell back on her bed. It was too hot to go outside, and it was way to hot in the house too.

A few minutes passed when there was a knock at her door. Carly grumbled a "come in" towards the door as she blankly looked at her ceiling. Nick walked over towards her; his limp was getting better each day Carly silently noticed. She smiled up at him, but her smile quickly left as she was suddenly reminded of all the horrible things that happened at the House of Wax. Her eyes began to threaten with tears again. Quietly Nick wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Burying her face into his chest, Carly gave in her tears' desire to fall.

Carly felt a static of comfort and warmth radiant off Nick as he hugged her, trying to calm her, it was times like these that Carly felt like Nick was the safest thing in the world. Despite his past, and what he had done, how he acted, he acts differently now, he's kind and understanding toward her. Now he's been there for her the whole time, whenever she needed him. And she was there for him whenever he needed someone as well. He never fully cried, but she knew he was equally hurt that his best friend was gone.

The warmth that radiated off his body seemed to overheat her and relax her at the same time. She didn't want to let go of him, but Carly doubted she could handle this heat much longer. Especially when being in his strong arms made it possible for her to want him to kiss her beyond belief.

Not thinking straight, temptation seemed to take control of Carly's actions and body as she suddenly brushed her lips against his. Moving away just a little bit, Carly silently searched Nick's eyes for his reaction. A small smile graced his lips as she leaned in again for another kiss. They leaned in closer to each other and brushed their lips together a bit more into it. At first it felt a bit awkward, but the feeling left as soon as Nick deepened the kiss, dipping his tongue in her mouth.

Carly pulled Nick down on top of her on her bed as she fell backwards. Without a word, Curly began removing his clothes, his black t-shirt gone in only a few seconds. Nick took off her green tank top and then quickly took her bra off her, and they both threw their clothes somewhere. As his lips moved down her chest, Carly's breasts seemed to harden with yearning; she desperately loved the sensation and she never wanted it to end. Quickly they pulled down each other's shorts and underwear. Not once did Nick stop kissing her.

Nick moaned with bliss as her lips started to suck on his ears. He quickly moved his lips to hers and kissed her eagerly. They both groaned as the thrilling feeling when they once again deepened the kiss. Carly begged Nick to enter her and without argument, he entered her making her moan and go over board with pleasure. She was fairly tight, which made Nick groan in pure bliss at the feeling. Hearing her begging for more, he went faster. Static seemed to go through he each time he moved inside her. The heat from the room seemed to make the feelings even greater.

"God… Nick--!" cried Carly as she felt her orgasm exploded. Nick moaned as she dug her nails into his chest. She quickly captured his lips in a kiss and he quickly let go of her lips as he exploded. After her orgasm high settled down, she groaned and kissed him deeply with excitement again. Minutes later, after a few wet kisses with Carly sucking on his ears, she cuddled up next to Nick, laying her head on his shoulder. Nick wrapped his arms around her.

Carly smiled to herself as she silently thought about what they had done. It was wrong beyond belief she knew, but at the moment she didn't care at all. This was what she needed. Her mind couldn't even remember what had happened in Ambrose at the moment, and that was perfectly fine with her.

**THE END.**


End file.
